The objectives of the present research are to re-examine a sample of approximately 1,200 persons who participated in the original Evanston-Oak Park Fluroidation Study initiated in 1946. The purposes include an effort to assess the long-range effects of artificial water fluoridation on oral health. Variables to be examined include: DMFS, DMFT, periodontal index, fluorosis, root surface caries, occlusal status, dental visit behavior, knowledge about fluoridation, oral hygiene and preventive dental practices, and dental anxiety.